How It Should Be
by cutiejojo
Summary: Formally called "What Could Have Been".My take on what *could* have happened that night in the closet.Starting in the middle of what was said in the closet. Not including the kiss didnt wanna screw it up.


_This take place during the closet scene in 'At World's End' sorry it's part of the way through it but you guys know what happened before that. I just didn't feel like I could capture that kiss just right and I didn't want to ruin it cause it was SO perfect._

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of it's characters.

"And I've been waiting all this time to feel the way with Max that I've always felt with you and if it's the end of the world, I wanna be with you." "Casey, Max is a great guy" "I know, that's what makes this so hard, I don't want to hurt him." "Then don't, don't ruin things with Max because of some fleeting thought." "This isn't some fleeting thought this is what I really feel. I finally have some clarity." "You think it's clarity but it's not. It's a post-tramatic stress reaction and it'll wear off and you'll regret coming to see me tonight." "No I won't." "You'll remember the I'm a childish, lazy,unreliable,unpridictable,unambishious frat guy who let you down before and that's why we didn't work." With tears in her eyes and looking like a beaten puppy, "You don't even wanna try?" Cappie sighed trying to make her understand. "The world isn't gonna end tonight, okay?" Now the hurt is gone, replaced by anger. "But what if it did end tonight? Can you honestly tell me that you would rather that I was in Max's arms instead of yours? The world may not be ending tonight but this could be our last chance at something good and your just gonna throw it away?!" Now she's crying a mixture of sadness and anger. "Case" He said, tying to pull her to him but she jerked away. "No! Don't do me any favors Cap." She says bitterly." Go back to your party and hook up with some random chick like you always do. I thought maybe you'd changed and that things would be different this time. But you're right, it's not the end of the world and you would rather be here with your friends getting drunk and hooking up then be with me!!" With that she was gone out of the closet before he could respond. He ran out after her but she was nowhere to be found. "I think she took off towards the ZBZ house." Beaver said from his place by the door. "Thanks Beav," Cappie said as he ran out the door in the direction of the soroity.

Casey ran as fast as she could. She had to get out of there. 'He doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't want to be with me.' Granted it's not the end of the world. She knew that, she wasn't crazy. 'This must be how it felt for him every time.' Then she began to slow her run to a slight jog. 'I can't believe that I ever made him feel like this, I'm horrible. She stopped to try to clear the tears from her eyes so she could see where she was going and felt Cappie's strong arms surround her with their warmth. "Casey I'm so sorry." he says turning her around in his arms. Pulling her chin up and looking into her eyes he takes a deep breath, "I love you." Now she's sobbing even harder. "Why did you tell me to stay with Max?" "Because I thought that that's what you would want in the morning and if you broke up with him tonight you would regret it. I didn't want you to have another reason to resent me." He said looking down at the ground. "Cappie I don't resent you, I never have, I'm so sorry for the way that I've treated you in the past. I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it." He pulled her into his arms again hugging her as if she might disappear at any moment. "I love you Casey Cartwright and whether it's the end of the world or not I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be then with you in my arms. God, I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too." "I'm an idiot I'm so glad I caught you, I can't lose you again, and I'm so stupid for telling you to stay with Max. That would have killed me, I'm glad you didn't listen to me." He said with a smile. "Yes, because I'm going to take advice from you of all people," she said as they began walking towards ZBZ holding hands. "Hey! You took my advice about California!" "Yes and look how well that turned out," she said looking at him pointedly before giggling. "I think it turned out great!" Cappie said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Me too." she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Pie?" he asked when they finally pulled apart. "Mmm, yes!! What kind are we gonna to have this time?" "I don't really care, I'm not interested in eating pie anyways. I plan on having my mouth busy with other things" he said as he tried to nibble on her neck while they were walking. "Cappie!!" Casey screamed as she began running away from him down the road. "Oh no you don't Miss Cartwright, I'm never letting you outta my sight again!!!" He yelled as he chased after her.

_Fin._

Please review. I like Reviews, no one reviewed my last story and I don't know if I should keep writting or just stick to reading them. PLZ PLZ PLZ!!! This is only my second story so...be gentle..


End file.
